silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New All-Stars Jury Discussion
This is a transcript of the Jury discussion from Survivor: The New All-Stars. Outwit Luke: First we will discuss the concept of "outwit." Did the final three outwit the rest of you? How were their strategies, and how did they measure up to the flow of the season? Who wants to begin the discussion? IA: I do, Luke! Luke: Alright IA, start us off. IA: Out here, strategy is everything. If you have friends, that's all well and good, but you'll be eaten alive if you don't know how to work with them. Use me as an example, someone who had plenty of allies and potential to do well, but messed up and got myself out. So when it comes to outwitting, there is definitely someone in this final three who did it best. Luka, last season I was very angry at you on the Jury, and was one of the biggest voices against you. This time, you'll be happy to know that I'm your champion tonight. Nobody played even close to how well you did, especially with so much going against them coming in. You deserve to win, my friend. Barry: I would like to counter that. While it's true that Luka played a highly strategic game and worked her way through unlikely circumstances, one factor undermines everything about her. Survivor is an independent game. Allies are important, but you cannot tie yourself to someone for the entirety of a season. Had Miku not helped Luka every step of the way, she wouldn't be here right now. Ramsay, on the other hand, knew who to work with when and at what point not to. He knew when to flip and when to stay true, and I honestly don't know where his loyalty stood most of this season. That is a recipe for an astounding player, so Ramsay; I'm your champion tonight. Reptile: I would like to counter your counter, Barry. It is clear that Ramsay had it good this entire season. He had a lucky break finding the Holy Grail on his own before the merge, which no offense Luke but that's a stupid artifact. Luka was an underdog. She didn't use her advantage until final five and it didn't even do anything. You, Barry, of all people should know what it's like to be an underdog. Need I bring up Oodomari? Barry: It's one thing to be an underdog, the way you handle it is something completely different. Reptile: But look where she is and where we are. She saw me get the Wand, blindsided me with it, then told everyone that she actually had it! That's genius! That is a Lelouch level move right there. If Luka does not win, then this season is a sin. Barry: Luka, I would like to hear what you have to say about these claims. Luka: When you say that I tied myself to Miku, I have to say that is not true. I was devoutly loyal to her, but we were both strategists thinking our own ways. We happened to be together and agreed to give our all for each other. We both had plans and they came together to create solutions. Think of it like an alliance with one other. Mileena: I have to say something... As someone who worked with you for a period of time, I know how you and Miku operated. When you say you were a two-woman army, that's just a plain lie because you couldn't have done anything without me, Kyary, IA, or anyone else pre-merge. If you want to play it off that you and Miku agreed on plans and acted on them, where did the rest of us come in? Luka: I think you misinterpreted what I said. Miku and I worked together to create plans, but we worked with others too to make sure we were on the same page. Clearly it would be impossible for two people to run a whole tribe. Kyary: 私は投票する方法についてはまだ不明ですが、私の心を、ルカちゃんをクリアするのに役立つことができますか？ あなたの同盟国の残りの人たちはどこに来ましたか？ Rough Translation: I'm still uncertain about how I want to vote, can you help clear my mind, Luka-chan? Where did the rest of us in your alliance come in? Luka: If Miku and I had a certain way we wanted a vote to go, we would check it up with you and the rest of our allies to make sure you agreed. If you had other plans, we would consider them and possibly re-conclude. Mileena: So now you're saying that only Miku and your opinions mattered? Luka: No, not at all. They were huge influences on our parts, because we had to work with what our allies wanted to stay on good terms. Mileena: Then how can you say that you controlled this tribe if you were making decisions based on other people's points of views? Luka: That's not what-- Miku: Mileena, please stop contradicting yourself because you're bitter at Luka and I. I have known Luka as a friend for a long, long time. I have also worked with her more than anyone else. I know her both as a person and a player more than any other person here could ever dream to. When Luka and I worked together, our plans were often mutual. We would ask for the input of others, but our choices came first. If we were insistent on wanting a vote to go one way, we would try to convince our allies to go with it rather than just give in and say "Oh, I guess we better change tactics." Bruce: I'm enjoying this Luka conversation as much as anyone else, but I'd like to turn it a little toward Ramsay. Like Kyary, I'm atop the wall here looking on both sides, unsure who to go to. Ramsay, I just want a brief explanation of what exactly your strategy was out here. Ramsay: From the first day I wanted to play for myself, I cannot rely too heavily on others. When a situation arose where I would have to choose between sides, I would always go with the side that would benefit me long-term. I did not try to manipulate votes to go my way until late in the game, because I didn't want to risk that backfiring. Bruce: To say the least, you tried to go under the radar? Ramsay: Not a whole lot, I tried to stay in the public eye. I just didn't want to come off as a threat. Bruce: Whatever you did to accomplish that, it really worked out since I didn't see your name at all until last vote. Goro: Ramsay, since you're saying that you never had genuine "loyalty", what was our friendship? Were you actually loyal to me at a point? Ramsay: If we're being blunt, I was loyal to you when I needed to be. If it was best for me to go against you, I would do it without a second thought. Goro: You do not beat around the bush, that much is certain. I respect that. Ramsay: Thank you, Goro. IA: In all honesty, I'm not a fan of flying under the radar. It's true that Ramsay wasn't exactly invisible, but the sooner you can strike, the better. Luka struck early and still made it here, so why vote the one who took longer to do anything? Reptile: Hear hear. Miku: I do actually want to ask Luka something. I want you to be one-hundred percent honest with me, I'll know if you're lying because you always make it obvious. At any point, ANY point throughout this season or Vocaloids, did you want to vote me out? Would you have simply ousted me without sending me into a tiebreaker on any other day? Luka: Maybe in the first couple days of Vocaloids I was willing to do whatever I had to do, but not since. Every single move I made was for us. I wanted so much to sit next to you here again. Mileena: Hold on... You just affirmed Barry's point. You were tied to Miku all season long. Luka: No, that's not what I'm saying. Miku and I were partners, I worked to keep myself alive but Miku was my number two. I know you don't like to play with close allies Mileena, but that's where our strategies differ. Mileena: If we're being honest, Ramsay's strategy worked perfectly in tune with how I view the game... Independence and willingness is key. Miku: Well look where that strategy got you. Mileena: Shut up. Luke: Does anyone wish to say anything about Chuck? IA: What is there to say? Miku: Since we're on the topic, I'll just say one thing. Chuck; since you didn't speak to me at all during our time in the game, I'm not going to speak to you here. That is all. Barry: I mean, you were a good leader... But not the most memorable I've seen. Chuck: I appreciate the honesty. Outplay Luke: If we are done here, we will move onto the outplay portion of the game. In what ways did the final three actively contribute physically and socially? Reptile: Since we're on the topic of Chuck, I just want to make a Chuck Norris joke of my own. What is the one thing Chuck Norris can't do? Chuck: What's that? Reptile: Play Survivor. Chuck: Oh. Reptile: I didn't work with you for too long, but don't think these ears were full of water at every Tribal Council I watched. Every story I heard from these Jury members, I know more than you think. You lacked heavily socially to anyone who wasn't Ron, Barry, or maybe Ramsay. IA: I have to agree there. I want to believe you're a great guy, but I just know nothing about you. Frankly, you probably don't know anything about me either. Chuck: Aw IA, that's not true. IA: Okay, tell me three things. Where did I grow up? What is my hobby apart from singing? And what kind of pet do I have? Chuck: Well, you're from Japan. You're... into fashion. And a cat. IA: *Shakes her head with a chuckle.* Chuck: It was worth a shot. IA: I sound like a broken record, but Luka definitely had the most charm here. Barry: Although I'm campaigning for Ramsay tonight, I won't argue that Luka had a killer social game. I do want to say something, IA. Chuck's social game wasn't the best when it came to opposing allies, but he was pretty good with me and the others in our pact. I know he didn't socialize too much with those outside of the alliance, but that was something we all agreed on. We shouldn't attack him solely for that. IA: Alright, I apologize for being a little snappy. I guess I'm a bit bitter, myself. Miku: Aren't we all? Right now, our focus is on the final three. I want to mention Ramsay's social game as well. Personally, I think Luka had the best one. But Ramsay's wasn't too bad either. Mileena: I know I've been coming down hard on Luka, but I won't disagree that she's a social butterfly. Maybe that's why being defeated by her made me so angry. Luka: Thank you, Mileena. Mileena: Ramsay and Luka both did well socially, but I can't say much about Chuck here... Bruce: I want to point that Chuck is a great man. He's a real charmer and can make anyone feel loved when he tries. If I can, I would like to justify Chuck's means of snubbing the minority alliance. Knowing someone is trying to vote you out is not a good feeling, not by any means. Every time I saw the votes, Miku and Luka's alliance was voting for Chuck. I think we can all agree that being targeted by someone doesn't exactly put them on a pedestal in your book. Goro: If I can say anything in Chuck's defense too, he was targeted for being a threatening leader. It is clear that he was doing something right. Luka: You're not wrong there. Chuck was a big threat to us for a while, since he was the leader of the opposing alliance. Reptile: I've had a slight change of heart. I don't absolutely despise you anymore, Chuck, but I don't think I'm ready to cast my vote for you. Chuck: Anything I can say to change that? Reptile: I just want to hear straight from the horse's mouth why you chose to be dismissive of the opposition. Chuck: Well, basically Bruce explained it perfectly. Being targeted by someone is not a good feeling, it kind of leaves you feeling attacked in a way. Even if it is because you're a threat. It's like knowing someone is out to get you, and with Miku and Luka; I couldn't do anything about it because we thought they had two Magic Wands. I suppose that made me angrier than it normally would. I do regret snubbing the opposing alliance, and I sincerely apologize for it. IA: That is what I wanted to hear from you. Even though you messed up, you acknowledged your mistake and apologized for it. That makes you respectable in my book. Chuck: I'm happy I'm here, but I won't pretend I played the greatest game ever. If you so choose to vote Ramsay or Luka instead of me, that is fine. I just ask that the Jury votes whoever they deem the most fitting to win. Bruce: Like I said, you are a remarkable man, Chuck. Goro: Are we going to ignore the physical part of the game or what? IA: Does physical game really matter? It's cool to win challenges and all, but it's all about the strategy. Barry: Don't forget the relationships. Ramsay: If we're being honest, all three of us sucked in challenges. IA: Ha ha, yeah. Kyary: 私は通常、物理的な側面を見ていない。 それは、あなた自身を守るために何をするかということだけです。 免疫はいいですが、それはすべてではありません。 Rough Translation: I don't normally look at the physical aspect. It's all about what you do to keep yourself around. Immunity is nice, but it's not everything. Miku: Before we get too badly sidetracked, I want to stay on the topic of social game for a tiny bit longer. If Luka treated everyone the way she treated me, she definitely had the greatest social game out here. Ramsay was good too, I specifically remember him talking to us like we were allies even though we all knew we were against each other. Mileena: It's nice to see us agreeing on something, huh Miku? Miku: I'll say. Kyary: はい、私はラムゼイさんが私と他の人たちと少数派でとても友好的であることを覚えています。 たとえそれが本物ではなかったとしても、それはすばらしいジェスチャーでした。 Rough Translation: Yes, I remember Ramsay-san being very friendly with me and the others in the minority. Even if it wasn't genuine, it was a nice gesture. Goro: I may have asked a similar question not long ago, but it bears repeating. All three of you; just how many relationships out here do you intend to keep when this is over? Chuck, why don't you go first? Chuck: I actually hope to build more relationships outside of the game than I did in it. It will be a lot better for each of us, when we're not trying to kill each other at every move. Goro: Luka? Luka: I hope everyone stays in contact with me. I played the game, yes, but I wouldn't come out here if I was just going to be mindless and vote people out without consideration of their feelings. Goro: And Ramsay. Ramsay: Anyone who wants to stay in contact, I'll gladly keep it up. I'm not as bad as you may think. Goro: I hope the three of you are telling the truth and not just what I want to hear. That is all I have to say. Outlast Luke: Now we can move on to the outlast portion. How is their overall record and does it measure up to their gameplay? IA: As you all know, I am a Survivor superfan. Luka, I would like to hear one answer from you before I ultimately decide if I really want to vote you. I think we're all familiar with this curse or whatever called the L Phenomenon. If you pay attention, you notice that all three two-time winners went by names that started with L. Luka, if you win, you will continue that trend. My question is, do you believe you are worthy to join such an elite group of people? Luka: The answer is yes. I believe that I played hard and kept my head high all season. I made friendships, I managed alliances, I had a huge say in a lot of votes, and when I didn't I overcame the odds. I believe that I deserve to be in such a group. Barry: Now to Ramsay, a similar question. I'm a winner you know, and it is not easy to get such a title. I failed two out of three times, and this is your second. Do you think that you deserve to join the group of winners? A title very few people get to hold? Ramsay: I also firmly believe that I deserve to be a winner. I played my heart out, I worked hard, and I made it to the end with the best possible strategy I could muster. I do deserve to win. Bruce: Since we're on the topic, I want Chuck to answer that as well. Do you deserve to be the first two-time winner who's name doesn't start with L? Chuck: Everything in life is earned. I want you to be the judge of whether I deserve it or not. The point of the Jury is to decide our fate. If I didn't play to the best of my abilities, then do not reward me with such a title. If I did, then I would appreciate it. I will only appreciate it if you vote the way you believe the game deserves to end. If that does not mean me winning, then by all means don't vote for me. Ultimately, this is not my decision to make. I had my decisions to make during the game, and this is where they are judged. Bruce: Well said, Chuck. Well said. Mileena: This may or may not relate to the question at hand, but I have one last thing to say. I have trained my whole life to learn discipline and acceptance of defeat... However, it is hard to do so after such a tragic loss. Luka, you know I won't vote for you, but don't let me leave here feeling upset... Did you deserve to outlast me? I know you believe you did, but I want to know why... If I know why I lost, then I can be content with you outlasting me. Luka: Mileena, the reason you lost was because you were inconsistent with your alignments. You could play that way early merge or pre-merge, but late game is really pushing it. Your last minute move to snag Miku's stick was a mistake. Nobody is perfect, we all make mistakes. Out here, mistakes can be costly. Even the smallest goof-up can take you down. I simply made less mistakes than you, and that's why I outlasted you. Mileena: Luka... I'm sorry. I agreed to be a better person by the end of this adventure, and I have failed to be true to that. Good job, my companion... Luka: *With teary eyes* Thank you, Mileena... Please do keep in touch, I would love to help you grow as a person more. Bruce: One thing is certain here. We all came in thinking one thing, but after this, we all think something very different. Chuck showed us that mistakes can be made, but can be justified and that all may not be as it seems. Luka showed us that playing hard and playing true to your friends can bring you so far and do so much for you. Ramsay showed us that it's not always the big guys that are the best, even the ones you least expect can strike and prove to be damn good. All three of you deserve to win, I am more than happy to be casting my vote for one of you. IA: Very true. Luka, Ramsay, Chuck... I love you all, and good luck. Kyary: 投票する人を決定するのはもっと難しいです... Rough Translation: Now it's even harder for me to decide who to vote... *Laughter Luke: Is there anything else anyone wishes to say? Miku: No, Luke. We're finished here. Luke: Alright. I'll give you a moment to think this through, then we'll begin the vote.